Bitter Sweet Symphony
by knuxnbat
Summary: Well this is just a break from the story 'I Do' and it's based on the song, Bitter Sweet Symphony


**Bitter Sweet Symphony**

Okay, this is a one-shot music story thing Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The song lyrics are in italics.

Our beloved guardian is seen sitting on the alters of the Master Emerald leaning on it. He was fondling with a necklace that had the letter 'R' in pearl purple. He was upset about the day before yesterday. He had gotten in a fight with Rouge. This one seemed that it was on the scale of 3. The necklace he was fondling with was none other than Rouge's necklace. She had left it at his place a day before yesterday. That day held horrific memories.

_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life Trying to make ends meet_

Knuckles decided that he had enough.

_You're a slave to money then you die I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

He walked down the steps of the alter, and took off without rethinking what he was doing.

_You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet yeah_

He went to the park, where Knuckles always met Rouge. Their vein.

_No change, I can't change I can't change, I can't change But I'm here in my mind I am here in my mind_

She was here on the bench. Head in hands. Crying. Crying for forgiveness

_But I'm a million different people from one day to the next I can't change my mind No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no,no(fading away)_

Knuckles approached her. "Rouge?"

_Well I never pray But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_

Rouge's crying was like a bullet in the brain to Knucklrs

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

"You wont change will you Knuckles? Was all that you said true? Do I really bring that much pain to you?"

_No change, I can't change I can't change, I can't change But I'm here in my mind I am here in my mind_ "

I'll probably never change, all that I said was a lie, and yes, you bring that much pain to me.

_And I'm a million different people from one day to the next I can't change my mind_

"Than leave, go home if I bring that much pain to you." Rouge was obviously very depressed.  
"No. I wont go, unless you come with me. You hurt me when you run away, not hearing what I have to say. What I had to say was something that I have to say to you when you arn't trying to...well any ways...what I was trying to say was..."

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no I can't change I can't change it_

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life Trying to make ends meet Trying to find some money then you die I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet yeah_

"...Well...I had to tell you here since this is the place where we first dated."

_You know I can't change, I can't change I can't change, I can't change But I'm here in my mind I am here in my mind And I'm a million different people from one day to the next I can't change my mind No, no, no, no, no_

Rouge sat still sniffing.

_I can't change my mind no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change Can't change my body,  
no, no, no _

"Rouge...will you..."

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

"...Marry me?"

_Been down Ever been down Ever been down Ever been down Ever been down_

Rouge turned around and looked into his eyes. She saw no lies. Just the truth.

_That you've ever been down That you've ever been down_

Rouge jumped out of the bench and hugged Knuckles, sobbing in his chest. "I'm guessing that by the lack of hugging, it's a no?" Knuckles replied, obviously being sarcastic It was Rouge's turn,

"Well I'm guessing that this is your way of apologizing?" Knuckles returned that question with a long passionate kiss. "No, THAT was my way of apologizing. Oh...and before I forget...I think this belongs to you"

Knuckles hooked on Rouges necklace from the back.  
Rouge had a weird grin on her face. "So if you got in a fight with Sonic, you would kiss him too? So you ARE cheating on me eh?"  
Knuckles just blushed, while Rouge just chuckled, and to prevent another fight from happening, she kissed him.

Fin

Well, that was my fic inspired by the song, ' Bittersweet Symphony.' It's a good song too. Go to this site to hear it:

Go to this link: and expect a reply.

knuxnbat ;D 8:05 PM


End file.
